Catch Me if You Can
by leiaah
Summary: Kiba gets stood up and drowns his sorrows in beers. The embodiment of mischief waltzes into the bar and makes his night even more frustrating and, oddly enough, exciting. Oneshot, Kiba/Ino.


**title: **catch me if you can

**pairing:** kibaino

**style:** oneshot

**summary:** kiba gets stood up and drowns his sorrows in beers. the embodiment of mischief waltzes into the bar and makes his night even more frustrating and, oddly enough, exciting.

* * *

Kiba heaved a heavy sigh as he stared into the empty beer bottle before him. He had gone past muttering obsceneties under his breath to staring blankly at the wall opposite.

"Got stood up, huh?" the bartender shuffled to him, wiping a tall glass then stacking it behind him.

Kiba grunted his reply, then stared longingly at the exit. Why he hadn't left half an hour ago was beyond him.

"Here's one on the house," the bartender smiled kindly as he cracked open another beer.

Kiba took it appreciatively, muttering a small 'thank you' and then threw his head back to down the liquid. As he enjoyed the bitter and cold beverage, something rather heavy slammed onto the counter next to him, and from the corner of his eye blonde hair dominated his vision. He suppressed a groan when he recognised her.

"Give it all to me, Fukuda-san, I... just... give me sake, and leave the bottle," said Ino in a hopeless voice. "What are _you_ doing here?" she intended to sound innocently curious, but coupled with her previous frustration she ended up sounding snide and intrusive.

"What's it to you?" Kiba said irritably and swivelled on the barstool, giving her his back.

"Whatever," she huffed and gratefully took the bottle of sake and saucer from the bartender.

"You're looking a little distraught today, Yamanaka-san," Fukuda, the bartender, said to Ino with a slight frown.

"It's my idiot friend, Shikamaru!" Ino shot away, "he's been pining after this girl for so long, I've never seen him act so pathetic! He's always complaining about how _troublesome_ this is, or how _troublesome_ that is. It's pissing me off!" she slammed a fist onto the counter, earning her curious glances from the people next to her. "What?" she added venomously, looking at them.

One of the customers coughed awkwardly then returned his attention to his friend. The bartender had drifted off to the other side to get someone's order, and yet this didn't stop Ino from going on full steam ahead. Why not finish what she started, right?

"I mean- I know I shouldn't be _this_ annoyed. But the questions he's asking me nowadays! It's ridiculous! It's as if every single girl were the same. _"Do you think she'll like it if I send her flowers, Ino?"_" she said, lowering her voice into a lazy drawl in imitation of Shikamaru. "Heck, like I would know what she likes! I mean, a couple came in last week to the shop, and the guy was so convinced his girlfriend liked flowers, but I saw the whole thing, Kiba," her conversation was suddenly directed to him (Kiba had been startled by the mention of his own name and peeked over his shoulder to the thundering girl), "she was _trying_ not to grimace behind his back at the flowers."

"Yeah, cool," Kiba said absently, turning back to nurse his beer.

"And then!" she gave a hollow laugh, "he has some nerve, that one! I was talking to a really cute guy at the store, and that idiot just waltzes in, sulking like an idiot, and throws his arms around me and nags! _"She's driving me nuts, Ino, why are you girls so troublesome!"_ and the guy I was talking to? Poof!" she snapped her fingers, "Gone! Faster than anything. Shikamaru must've creeped him out."

Quite a while passed in a similar fashion. Ino wouldn't shut up, and Kiba would try as he might not to listen.

'I don't care!' he had yelled in the middle of one of Ino's sentences, but she had completely disregarded the outburst and went on. Until, he could take no more.

He violently turned in his seat, and placed his hands on each of Ino's shoulders and tried to shake her insanity out.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled desperately, "you're driving me nuts! Can't you see the bar emptied out because you just won't can it!"

"But I-" she had started.

"SHHH!" he plastered his finger over her lips.

"Kiba-"

"SHHH!" he pushed against her lips, "Ino. Seriously. Shut the fuck up."

A look of hurt crossed her features, but Kiba was too annoyed to let it affect him.

"No one will listen to me, I need to get this off my shoulders," she said in a small voice after Kiba released her.

"Ino, this isn't your goddamn problem, it's Shikamaru's. Imagine what _he's_ going through right now! Trying to please, whoever he's pleasing. Just let it go."

"But-"

"No, no. Enough. Let's leave okay? I'll walk you home, or something."

"Fine," Ino slid off her stool to stand and almost stumbled, had she not been caught by Kiba.

"You drank too much," Kiba said sounding really annoyed now.

"Nonsense," she batted his arms away and tried to take another step but her knees buckled, she stared at her feet then sheepishly grinned at Kiba, her cheeks were flushed with the amount of alcohol she consumed, "guess the alcohol went straight to my legs."

Kiba had half a mind to leave her there.

"Whatever, come on."

Kiba held her around the waist, and threw her arm over his shoulder, he supported part of her weight as they walked out the bar, and thanking Fukuda on the way.

The cold night air greeted them, Kiba felt Ino shuffle closer for warmth, and they ventured out. A few minutes had passed as they started threading through residential pathways, by that time Kiba felt as though he was literally dragging Ino. And surely enough when he looked at her feet, she had decided somewhere along the way to stop moving them.

"You are such a fucking pain," he muttered, and then swiftly threw Ino above his shoulders, grabbing her around the knees so she wouldn't slide off.

"What the hell, Kiba!" she shrieked.

"Shut up, I really feel like leaving you here, but you'd never reach home on your own, so just thank me that I'm doing this chivalrous deed."

"Chivalrous? Of course!" she scoffed, crossing her arms childishly, "if this is your idea of chivalrous, throwing a woman over your shoulder! We're not in the dark ages anymore, caveman!" she elbowed his back.

Kiba had tried to stifle the urge of wanting to grab her ass ever since he threw her over her shoulder, especially since it was so damn close to his face. But with that elbow to his lower back, he couldn't resist the temptation, so he pinched her.

"Hey!" she yelled then hugged him around the legs so that he tumbled and fell over.

Kiba angrily spat out some dirt and pushed Ino off his back. Ino clumsily scrambled on all fours as Kiba turned to lie on his back. She was about to smack him, when he caught her arm, then subsequently caught the other. The rush of adrenaline and excitement put her legs into motion and she threw her leg over his torso, straddling his stomach as she broke a hand free and smacked him on the face.

"Don't you grab my ass like that, caveman!"

Kiba tried to push her off of him, he grabbed her knees and pushed her off his stomach.

Big, fat mistake.

He hadn't expected that he'd slide her onto his crotch. The unintentional grind ignited an electric buzz in the pit of his stomach. Deciding quickly what to do, he pushed himself up with one leg, causing Ino to tumble over to his left. He swiftly rolled over her, pinned both of her arms against the ground, and towered over her, a mixture of discomfort and anger etched on his face.

Ino struggled against his clutches, kicking her legs about many times, and still they grazed him in that particular spot.

"Stop moving!" he hissed, his face getting redder by the second.

Those were either the wrong words to say, or Ino just caught on terribly quickly.

"Oh," she drawled. "You like that, hm?" a mischievous smile tugged at her lips.

Lifting her knee, she grazed him again in a torturous slow motion.

Trying to keep a straight face wasn't working. He already felt his pants getting tighter and it wasn't helping that the way she was sprawled beneath him was incredibly sexy. Her hair fanned out in the dirt, her shirt dusty from their little wrestling match, the side of her jacket pulled back to reveal the curve of her shoulder. And her eyes were sparkling with mischief. He had always found her attractive, and fun to be around, albeit she did get irritating at times. But being in such a comprimising position sparked something new in him and he was lusting after her, hard.

A sharp smack from reality landed on Kiba's brain, and he was jolted back from his wandering thoughts. He let go of Ino, and scrambled onto his feet then turned away from her, leaving her on the ground.

"Hey, hey!" she called after him, "what was all that talk about chivalry?"

"Make your own damn way home!" he called over his shoulder, tugging at his pants to ease his discomfort.

"Don't you walk away from me, caveman!"

"Stop calling me caveman!" he called finally as he turned a corner.

"Well fuck you then," Ino muttered, dusting her clothes as she walked away in the other direction, "I'll get to you somehow Inuzuka Kiba."

It wasn't over, not on her watch.

**x**

Kiba threw his clothes in the laundry basket and washed up, then headed towards his bedroom. All the while, he couldn't get certain unholy thoughts out of his mind ever since he left Ino in the middle of the street. What a handful of a woman.

He slipped into a pair of plaid pyjama pants, and jumped into bed, resting his head on his arm and looking outside the window at the moonlit trees. He was just drifting off to sleep, the last thought of what he'd have liked to do with Ino lingering in his mind, when he was reawoken by a slight tapping against his window. He couldn't believe it. Ino was there, tapping at the window pane, pointing to herself, then to his room.

Thoughts of sleep were immediately forgotten and he darted over to the window, unlocking it and letting her in.

"_What are you doing here?_" he hissed, she looked midly amused, "do you realise you're in an Inuzuka house? My family'll catch your scent in no-time!"

"Are you stupid?" she whispered, "I think we were just rolling around in dirt, I think my scent is pretty much covered, and not to mention, I'm suppressing it with chakra too."

Kiba took a precautious sniff of her, and as she had said, her scent was indeed quite faint.

"This doesn't explain why you're here."

"Isn't it more fun to leave it at that?" she pushed past him and sat on his desk, swinging her legs.

"Ino, get out," he replaced shock and annoyance with seriousness.

She didn't look pleased. Ino got off his desk and strode over to Kiba, jabbing a finger on his bare chest, "you - don't - get - it - do you?" she pushed him until his back was against the wall.

"What?" he asked, exasperated.

She rolled her eyes before pressing her body flat against his and whispered, "I like you, Kiba."

What had she said? He didn't really register it because his mind sort of short-circuited and all he could think about was how her body was _flat against his_. Her boobs were _against his chest_. Her hips were _pushed against his_. He knew he was losing a battle when all coherent thinking flew out the window, and the only thought was directed at how hot she looked this close to him and how she was _pressed_ against him!

"Hm..." he muttered absently.

Ino's eyes lifted to meet his, but he wasn't staring at her face. His eyes were set lower, much, much lower. A smirk tugged at her lips when she watched Kiba tilt his head appreciatively as he stared at her cleavage, and his tongue drew out to moisten his lips. It was a very absent gesture but Ino could feel a jolt of electricity pass through her spine at how sexy it looked.

She was setting up traps for him, and he was falling into each and everyone of them. Kiba would rather die before Ino ever got the upper hand between them, a challenge sparked in him, and in a blink of an eye their positions reversed.

Ino was the one pressed against the wall now. Kiba ground his hips into hers. He relished at how her amused expression changed slowly to her bottom lip being bitten, and her eyes lidding slightly. That look she gave him was enough to drive him over the edge. Clumsy fingers fumbled with her jacket, and she was more than glad to help him shed her clothing.

When her top layers of clothing were discarded, Kiba was hit with the faint sweet scent of her bare skin, he quickly unclasped her bra and welcomed the perky globes of flesh into his hands, squeezing them, earning a small moan from Ino.

"Why are you letting me do this," Kiba suddenly asked, his voice husky. He moved in to lay kisses against her throat.

"I practicly threw myself on you, and that didn't even catch your- oh- attention. So desperate measures, y'know."

He continued to grind into her, not really caring to carry the conversation further. Kiba was now aware of how uncomfortable he felt, so without hesitation, he pulled Ino off the wall, and pushed her onto his bed.

"Kiba wait."

"What?" he asked after he'd settled himself ontop of her.

"Why don't we make this a little fun?"

He opened his mouth to retort but instead the words were stopped by lips. Ino was kissing him. Her tender lips were on his and they felt like fire. Getting over the shock, Kiba was soon kissing her back, and she pulled her lips apart slightly and their tongues where silking over the other. Kiba inhaled deeply through his nose as he kissed her hungrily. She tasted sweet, like the sake she had consumed, and it left him wanting more.

After a while Ino pulled away, breathing hard and looking flushed. She pushed Kiba off of her, and got up before he could voice his confusion. She most definitely didn't want this to be one-sided. She was going to make Kiba see her in a different light. Knowing him, he would rise up to the challenge she instigated. So, Ino paced to her discarded clothing and started putting them back on one-by-one.

"What are you doing?" Kiba watched her pathetically.

"I said we'd make this fun, right?" Ino smiled innocently.

"By leaving!"

Ino had one leg through the window before he remembered the source of his discomfort.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he pointed at his member poking at the material of his pyjamas.

Ino's smiled changed to something Kiba didn't like, "masturbation is sex with someone you love, Kiba."

"W-wait!" Kiba scrambled off the bed and stuck his head out the window, "how's this making things f..." he trailed off.

Ino had vanished.

He stared out into the distance. And slowly, his confusion dissipated and a smirk tugged at his lips. If she wanted to play a game of catch, he'd be more than happy to comply.

* * *

**a/n:** omg, i wrote this like two years ago and never published it or anything. i never thought it was any good, i edited the hell out of it and finally decided to publish it. hope you guys enjoy it. thank you for reading!


End file.
